El Tutor
by Oveja-san
Summary: No todo es como uno lo cree, siempre es bueno conocer antes de jusgar  Nepper x Heat ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Hola esta historia a mi pareces esta tiernaaa Xd espero que les guste esta linda pareja… queria subirlo hace un tiempo pero no tenia Internet… era uno de mis proyectos ^^ espero que les guste y dejen Reviews se les quiere y recuerden que cada fic que escribo y por y para ustedes ^^

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece el dia que lluevan pingüinos es por que leven 5 me a dejado como herencia la serie y el game

Aclaraciones y mases al final del one-short

El tutor ~

Natsuhiko era un chico que todos temían, es que algo en el les causaba mucho temor, tal vez su apariencia despreocupada, esa banda en su cabeza y esos penetrantes ojos azules conseguían que nadie se le acercara, definitivamente es alguien con quien no querrías tener problemas. El simplemente se encargaba de ignorar a todos a su alrededor, no le importaba tener esas miradas en el, solo vivía el día a día tranquilo o eso es lo que creía el, ya que el director de la secundaria no estaba muy conforme con el desempeño de el oji-azul.

Lo llamo a su oficina pero esta vez no le daría un sermón si no que tomaría medidas drásticas con el chico, si este no quería estar en clases debía recuperarlas de algún modo. Natsuhiko entro de muy mal humor a la oficina y se sentó de mala gana en la silla que el director le señalo.

- Joven Natsuhiko – decía molesto el director

- que? – responde de mala manera a lo que el director solo niega con su cabeza en forma de resignación

- sabe que debería expulsarlo por sus continuas faltas a clases?

- si, y no entiendo por que aun no lo a hecho – dice divertido a lo que el director no mueve ni un músculo

- se que eso le encantaría no es así?

- la verdad, es que si – sonríe

- por eso mismo no pienso hacerlo, sus calificaciones son muy altas, es uno de los mejores prospectos de esta secundaria. No puedo sacarlo de ella, pero a cambio le tengo un trabajo

- otro mas? Estoy cansado de ellos

- si no quiere estos trabajos asista a clases

- sabe que no lo are aunque me lo pida el primer ministro

- entonces lo mandaremos a la correccional junto con Haruya Nagumo

- que? Con Haruya-san?

- si

- cuando comienzo mi trabajo? – adiaba esos trabajos pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de Haruya

- este sábado

- pero si es mi único día libre!

- la próxima vez debería pensarlo 2 veces antes de escapar de clases

- que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?

- será un tutor

- otra vez? Quien es el lentito ahora?

- no sea tan despectivo al hablar

- si, si, lo que diga

- tome – le da un pequeño papel en donde esta la dirección de aquel chico – ya puede retirarse y espero que asista a la clase siguiente

- si claro – se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la oficina. Al salir salta como de costumbre la reja que daba al bosque detrás de la secundaria y se quedo ahí todo el día ignorando la orden del director.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar sonar el despertador por 5ta vez y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se baño relajadamente, se vistió y se preparo para ir a la casa de aquel chico a quien tendría que enseñar. Tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la salida, no llevaba ningún cuaderno o libre como apoyo para enseñar ya que suponía que el chico tendría sus apuntes y libros de texto. Camino unas cuadras y rápidamente llego a la casa de aquel chico, se sorprendió al darse cuanta lo cerca que estaba de la suya. Toco el timbre y en poco tiempo un lindo chico de cabellos cremas, ojos verdes y una adorable cortada en su mejilla salía desde la entrada de la casa. Cuando aquel chico vio al castaño en la puerta de su casa se sobresalto y corrió hacia adentro de ella serrando la puerta, el oji-azul se sorprendió, sabia que su apariencia era de temer pero jamás pensó que seria tanto. Se molesto y toco reiteradas veces el timbre desesperado. El peli-crema salio lentamente por la venta y lo miro asustado

- q-que quieres? – pregunta asustado

- habré la puerta idiota! Soy el tutor! – decía molesto

- que? – se sorprende, el famoso Nepper era su tutor – no te creo! De-demuéstramelo!

- que quieres? Que te dicte la tabla periódica?

- no pero… di algo para creerte

- tengo una nota del director Kira

- mu-muéstramela – Nepper saca de su bolsillo la dichosa nota y la levaban para que el menor la viera – es de el director Kira – sonríe y sierra la ventana para luego aparecer en la puerta y abrirle al otro – discúlpame – sonríe nervioso – debo tener cuidado con los extraños

- he tenido malos recibimientos pero esta se a llevado el premio mayor

- de verdad lo siento… realmente eres mi tutor?

- si no lo fuera, créeme, no me hubiera levantado a las 10 de la mañana

- no lo se, sabes química?

- por algo estoy aquí!

- no te enojes! Discúlpame es que me pones un poco nervioso

- causo eso en la gente – sonríe macabramente

- de verdad no me aras nada? – su nerviosismo cambia a terror

- no! Eres realmente duro de cabeza… supongo que por lo menos debes tener tus apuntes no es así? – dice observando la acogedora casa del oji-verde

- la verdad es que… no – dice apenado

- no tienes tus apuntes? Y a que vas a la secundaria? – no era el mas indicado para decir eso pero en ese momento era el tutor, no un simple alumno de la secundaria Alius

- es que mis apuntes… - baja la mirada – se cayeron a una fuente, todas mis cosas en realidad

- y como es que se te cayeron?

- bueno… - no sabia si decírselo, jamás pensó que el chico mas temido de la secundaria seria su tutor

- dime que les paso

- se… me cayeron al chocar con un chico mas alto y mas fuerte que yo! – dice avergonzado

- genial! Por culpa de ese tarado no podremos estudiar correctamente

- ese tarado… es usted Natsuhiko-sensei

- que?

- usted siempre pasa mirando al frente sin ver lo que esta a su alrededor y bueno… no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al pasar me empujo y caí a la fuente que esta en la entrada de la secundaria

- lo siento – esto si que era genial, tenia problemas y el mismo los había causado

- no se preocupe Natsuhiko-sensei los accidentes pasan – sonríe

- no me digas Natsuhiko, odio las formalidades dime Nepper

- esta bien Nepper-sensei

- como te llamas?

- Atsushishi Shigeto pero mis amigos me dicen Heat

- eso me es suficiente… y? donde estudiaremos?

- en mi cuarto esta el escritorio

- perfecto… que esperas? Llévame ahí

- ho! Es verdad! Lo siento. Sígame por aquí – suben las escaleras y se dirigen al cuarto de Heat – disculpe el desorden, me acabo de levantar

- no te preocupes, el mío esta peor – se sientan cada uno en una silla y con facilidad el de la banda le comenzó a explicar la complicada materia al del corte en la mejilla. Heat estaba comprendiendo todo a la perfección pero, se sentía nervioso, es que tener esos bellos, grandes y profundos ojos azules mirándolo atentamente intimidaba a cualquiera, pero no se sentía intimidado si no que se sentía nervioso y asta ruborizado, mientras que el otro simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad.

- he… Nepper-sensei – odiaba las formalidades pero al chico peli-crema esas palabras le salían tan adorables que no le molestaba para nada escucharlas

- dime… - dice sin dejar de mirarlo

- me siento… un poco incomodo si me estas mirando de ese modo – decía un poco incomodo

- de que modo? – pregunta haciéndose el desentendido

- pues del que me estas mirando

- como lo hago?

- así como… podríamos estar toda la tarde con esta conversación no es así?

- si sigues con esas preguntas si

- Nepper-sensei

- que?

- por que todos te temen?

- no lo se, eso quisiera saber

- discúlpeme por lo de hace un momento es que yo…

- no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado

- no es la primera vez que le pasa?

- mi mama hace lo mismo cuando voy a buscar algunas de mis cosas a su casa

- tu madre hace lo mismo que yo?

- algo parecido, me sierra la puerta en la cara, por eso vivo con mi padre

- y eso no te molesta?

- basta de preguntas y termina de responder ese ultimo ejercicio, es una I, que elemento se abrevia con la I?

- Yodo?

- correcto – sonríe

- se me hace muy fácil aprender con usted Nepper-sensei

- no me trates de usted, me siento como de 50 años

- mi mama dice que debo tratar con respeto a los maestros

- no soy tu maestro, soy tu tutor

- eso no es lo mismo?

- no, mira… si tu profesor se te insinúa, lo denuncias y listo, pero si el tutor lo hace solo debes alejarlo entiendes?

- no podía haberme dado otro ejemplo?

- fue lo primero que se me acuario – mira su reloj y duda por unos segundos

- pasa algo Nepper-sensei?

- no es nada, sigue con el ejercicio

- no puede ver la hora en ese reloj?

- no, por eso prefiero los digitales, perdí el mío y estoy usando el de mi padre

- deje ver que hora es – le toma la mano para ver la hora pero Nepper no lo deja

- déjalo, no importa

- eres muy orgulloso Nepper-sensei

- solo no quiero que mi alumno me enseñe a mi

- soy tu alumno?

- no hay otra forma de llamarlo

- y cree que soy un buen alumno?

- creo que preguntas muchas cosas con poca importancia

- lo siento – baja la mirada

- no es para tanto, no me molesta

- enserio? Mis amigos dicen que es muy molesto

- realmente son tus amigos?

- siempre me dicen que pregunto cosas tontas

- muchas de ellas lo son pero, preguntando se obtiene la sabiduría, no aprende quien no pregunta

- entonces no es malo que pregunte tanto por las cosas?

- no

- genial! – se emociono

- te emocionas muy fácil por las cosas

- eso es malo?

- no pero… mejor sigue con el ejercicio

- okey! – sonríe ampliamente

Esa mañana había sido completamente diferente para el castaño, es que aquel chico de pelos crema era muy diferente a los que solía conocer y eso le agradaba, aquella apariencia angelical lo encantaba y eso era algo poco común en el, era extraño que sintiera tanto afecto por ese tipo de personas por nadie que no fuera su padre en realidad. Mientras que Atsushishi se sentía muy feliz, es que le decía a todo el mundo que su tutor era el mejor de todos aunque al decir su nombre todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, no lo importaba, corría como una chica enamorada cada vez que sabia que Nepper-sensei estaba tocando el timbre de su casa

Se levanto temprano esa mañana en años no sentía tantas ganas de asistir a clases, ya llevaba un mes enseñándole al oji-verde y no solo iba los sábados si no que también martes y jueves. El Director Kira lo sito nuevamente en su oficina para hablar del desempeño de su alumno y lo que el oji-azul escucho no le gusto para nada, el peli-crema no había subido en lo mas mínimo sus calificaciones, el castaño no caía en su impresión, como era posible si el se había encargado de que atsushishi aprendiera asta completa la tabla periódica?

Estaba impaciente de salir de su trabajo de medio tiempo para ir asta la casa de su alumno y saber el motivo por el cual este no subía sus calificaciones, si el había estado todo un mes enseñándole sin parar.

Llego ese mismo miércoles alrededor de las 8pn a la casa del peli-crema y toco unas 6 veces el timbre, el menor salio sorprendido por la visita de su querido tutor

- Nepper-sensei?

- me puedes explicar por que después de estar todo un mes enseñándote sigues teniendo las mismas calificaciones? – dice molesto

- bueno… yo – el oji-verde baja la mirada

- me dirás o no? Sabes que me gusta que digan las cosas directamente, que no se anden con rodeos

- l-las saque a propósito! – grita muy rojo

- y por que hiciste algo tan entupido?

- yo… no puedo decirlo – se ruboriza completamente

- dímelo!

- n-no puedo!

- dilo o te olvidas de que soy tu tutor

- me esta amenazando Nepper-sensei?

- tómalo como quieras

- es que… Nepper-sensei

- dilo Heat! Dilo en este momento!

- yo… no quería que… si me sacaba buenas calificaciones… no necesitaría mas de un tutor y yo… no quiero eso! – grita muy sonrojado

- te gusta que te martiricen con tutores? – pregunta desconcertado

- no! - dice tapándose la cara

- entonces por que aun lo quieres?

- no me gusta que me martiricen con tutores! M-me gustas tu! – y diciendo esto corre hacia su casa serrando la puerta tras de el.

El de la banda quedo perplejo y poco a poco fue procesando la información

- dijo que le gu-gustaba? Atsushishi Abre la puerta!

Después de intentar hablar con el oji-verde se dirigió en silencio a su casa, al entrar se fue directamente a su habitación y se recostó en la cama para meditar mejor las cosas, necesitaba consultarlo con la almohada y además procesar completamente la información. Repacemos, el adorable peli-crema se saco malas calificaciones para que su tutor le siguiera enseñando por que le gusta… que? Le gustaba a Heat? Pero como podía ser posible si el era un demonio al lado del tierno Heat… además, son 2 hombres! Eso no esta bien… desde cuando le a importado lo que los demás digan de el? Ese no era el problema no, el problema es que el no sabia si sentía algo por aquel lindo chico… lindo chico? Genial… ahora decía que era lindo… pero acaso eso era mentira? El menor era adorable, lindo y violable, Violable? Ahora si que deseaba matarse. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido con estos miles de pensamientos, soñó algo que no seria capas de contar, es que no todos los días soñaba con el oji-verde y menos en esas condiciones. Despertó agitado y con dolor de conciencia, todo era culpa de Heat! Y si alguien debía arreglarlo era el.

Llego nueva y extrañamente temprano, no podía esperar para hablar con el chico pero, no lo encontró por ningún lado y al otro día tampoco lo pudo encontrar, le pregunto a sus compañeros quienes casi salen corriendo y le ofrecieron su dinero del almuerzo si sabían por que el peli-crema no asistió a clases y un de ellos le dijo que estaba enfermo

- "genial! Justo cuando necesito hablar con el" – pensó

Se dirigió nuevamente asta la casa de Heat sin importarle la clase siguiente que era la única clase a la que no faltaba por ser su favorita, llego a la casa y toco unas 10 veces el timbre pero nadie salía, volvió a tocar desesperadamente y por fin se pudo ver al oji-verde salir por al ventana del segundo piso

- n-no estoy! – grito desde ella

- no estuvieras no me hablarías!

- … piense que no estoy!

- ábreme la puerta!

- n-no puedes obligarme! Esta es mi casa – y dicho eso serró con fuerza al ventana. Al oji-azul le hervía la sangre y como era un experto escapista entrar por aquella ventana que el serró, seria muy fácil, en 2 segundos ya estaba abriendo silenciosamente la ventana y sentándose en el marco de la ventana, vio como el peli-crema miraba la tv envuelto en una sabana y comiendo chocolate, una escena bastante adorable pensó, pero, eso no era lo importante en ese momento debía concentrarse!

- que linda viste tienes de aquí, puedo ver mi casa desde aquí y esta saliendo mi padre, hola papa! – saludaba a lo lejos a su padre y Heat escupió todos los chocolates que tenia dentro de su boca

- Nepper-sensei! Como llego aquí? Voy a gritar! Policía! Poli – no pudo terminar por que las manos de Natsuhiko taparon su boca

- ya lo estabas haciendo, necesito hablar contigo

- mmmm! Mmm! Mm!

- primero sacare mis manos pero si gritas te amarrare y te meteré un calcetín en la boca (Midorikawaxriuuji y kamon-dark-kazemaru saben por que xD) de acuerdo? – El chico asiente con la cabeza – bien – le saca la mano y el menor comienza correr por toda la habitación

- me secuestran en mi propia casa!

- no te estoy secuestrando

- puedo ir al baño?

- no

- ves? Me tienes secuestrado!

- Heat detente – el castaño toma por los hombros al peli-crema – necesito una explicación

- d-de que? – dice desviando la mirada a otro lado

- d e lo que dijiste ase unos días – el oji-verde al escuchar eso se ruboriza

- n-no dije nada!

- no me salte las clases de filosofía para venir a qui y no recibir una explicación!

- no eres tonto Nepper-sensei, sabes bien lo que quería decir – baja la mirada

- pero es que… no puedo entenderlo

- entonces no deberías estar aquí! – sus ojos se cristalizan – usted… no siente lo mismo

- tampoco he dicho eso! – se sorprende de sus propias palabras

- entocnes… le gusto a nepper-sensei?

- no se – se ruboriza levemente – pero me preocupa el que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti

- entornes si le gusto?

- tampoco he dicho eso

- no a dicho nada productivo! – se cruza de brazos y infla las mejillas, en ese momento Nepper se da cuenta de la divertida pijama de Heat, esta era blanca con corazones rojos

- linda pijama – Heat se mira y se ruboriza mas aun escondiéndose en una sabana

- no tenia que verlo!

- por que es que siempre me sorprendes

- yo no se! Por favor… vallase de mi casa – con lo ultimo se le quiebra la voz

- no me iré asta que hablemos

- yo no quiero hablar, usted me dejo bien claro que no siente anda por mi – de sus ojos comienza a salir un liquido salado que el oji-verde estaba evitando

- Heat…

- no quiero escucharlo – sierra sus ojos y tapa sus oídos para no escuchar pero como sabemos Nepper no se quedaría sin hacer nada y se metió dentro de las sabanas para quedar frente a Heat

- tendrás que hacerlo, deja de hacer berrinches como una niña y escucha

- es que yo… - el castaño seca las lagrimas del peli-crema dulcemente con la yema de sus dedos

- escucha. No se lo que me pasa contigo pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y e soñado cosas indebidas solo por tu culpa, no se si estoy sea por que me gustas, no lo entiendo

- y-yo… se como lo puede entender

- así? Y como? – el menor serró sus ojos y lentamente se acerco al mayor quien entendió cuales eran las intenciones del otro y mas rápido se acerco y deposito un suave beso en los labios del peli-crema. El beso era perfecto para ambos si alguna vez dudo de sentir algo por el oji-verde ya no existía alguna duda, el beso poco a poco se volvió mas intenso y no se dio cuenta cuando estaba sobre el menor a quien no le importo y se aferro al cuello del otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire y el castaño sonreía complacido

-nepper-sensei – dice ruborizado

- dime Heat – dice dulcemente

- espero no contagiarlo con mi resfriado

- estas resfriado? – pregunta sorprendido

- si, es por eso que no asistí a clases

- y yo que pensé que lo hacías para no verme

- buen eso también, pensaba que me adiaba

- y piensas eso ahora?

- no –sonríe dulcemente y el mayor no puede evitar volver a besarlo pero con mas intensidad que antes apoyando sus manos en la cintura del otro acercándolo mas a el. Comenzaron con una interminable guerra de besos y uno que otro mordisco por parte del castaño, se sentía genial, cada beso, cada suspiro… era la mejor sensación del mundo y no querían detenerse pero, como no todo es color de rosa y yo soy quien escribe independiente de los deseos de los pj's se escucha el abrir de la puerta principal y una vos femenina desde abajo

- atsushishi, estoy en casa! – el castaño rápidamente intento de alejarse del peli-crema pero este se lo impidió amarrándose de su cintura

- Heat, es tu mama! Si me descubre aquí me matara!

- no me importa! Bueno si pero… no quiero que te vallas – dice aferrandose mas al otro

- grites que puede oírnos

- no quiero que te vallas Nepper-sensei

- quieres verme vivo, tendré que hacerlo

- pero es que… - se escucha como alguien sube las escaleras – esta bien – dice desanimado y suelta al otro quien en 2 segundos ya estaba en la ventana

- prometo que volveré cuando tus padres estén en el trabajo

- pero cuando mis padres trabajan… tu estarás en clases

- cuando eso me a importado? Adiós atsushishi

- me llamaste por mi nombre – sonríe alegremente

- me voy… y si no quedo claro, si me gustas – y diciendo esto sale por al ventana

~ Fin ~

Bueno! Ahora dejare algunas aclaraciones ^^

- en la serie pareciera que Nepper siente una grana admiración por Haruya pero aquí quise que fuera diferente y que no se llevaran muy bien

- no se si las personalidades de ellos sean realmente así pero… es así como los veo yo, si creen que no es así háganmelo saber

- lo del calcetín es algo un tanto pervertido xD creo que kaze-chan y Mido-san saben de que hablo joajoa pero con gusto se lo explicare a quien quiera saberlo

- si en algun lado esta escrito Atsushishi con c… mil perdones esuqe esta complicada con el nombre ^^

Y eso ^^ dejen Reviems si les gusto


End file.
